


Es un chico roto.

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Marichat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: "Notaba las palpitaciones de su corazón en la punta de los dedos."





	

\- ¿Qué te ocurre princesa? Hoy te noto algo triste. – No pudo evitar preguntar, al ver que Marinette seguía mirando a la nada, soltando pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando.  
Ante eso Marinette volvió en si, después de llevar varios minutos en las nubes.  
\- Es que… me siento impotente. – La chica soltó un largo suspiro, ante la mirada preocupada y confusa del héroe. - Él no mira cómo debería mirar, y no sonríe como debería sonreír. Los demás parecen no darse cuenta, pero yo sé que es un chico roto. No es lo que aparenta ser. Hay algo que le duele, y quisiera averiguar el qué.  
Y por alguna razón, las palabras de Marinette le dolieron. Algo de lo que decía se le hacía familiar.  
\- Eso que dices es muy triste princesa. ¿Puedo saber de quién estás hablando? – Chat no era alguien cotilla, pero algo en las palabras de su amiga le impulsaba a querer saber más.  
\- Es un compañero de clase… Se llama Adrien. - Chat juraría que en ese mismo instante se le encogió hasta el alma al escuchar su nombre. - Quisiera… Quisiera poder entregarle algo de mi felicidad. Yo… sólo deseo que se sienta querido y cálido. Pero soy muy tímida y no sé cómo hacerlo, no soy capaz de acercarme a él sin tropezar con algo o tartamudear como una idiota. Es por eso que me siento impotente. No encuentro una manera de ayudarle.  
A medida que Marinette soltaba sus penas y preocupaciones hacia el modelo, un sentimiento cálido invadía el pecho de Chat, y sonreía sin darse cuenta.  
\- Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – Preguntó de forma dulce. Y Marinette dio un respingo.  
Y no entendió lo que había dicho hasta que vio el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de la joven. Marinette había interpretado mal sus palabras, no quería decirlo en ese sentido. Pero cuando fue a corregirse, Marinette contestó.  
\- Sí, estoy enamorada de él desde que me entregó su paraguas. – Tenía la mirada baja, con el rostro completamente rojo. – Eso fue a principio de curso, ahí me di cuenta de que era mucho más que un modelo famoso y rico. Pude ver a través de sus ojos. Y a pesar de que siempre parecen vacíos, en ese momento los vi llenos de calidez. Una que tiene guardada en su interior, deseando salir. Quiero que me vuelva a mirar con esos ojos. Conseguiré que lo haga, aunque tarde años y me hiera en el intento.  
La mirada apenada de Marinette se había vuelto una mirada segura y decidida, aunque el sonrojo persistía en sus mejillas. Y Chat Noir volvió a sentir como todo dentro de él se encogía, pero esta vez acompañado de un sentimiento cálido y lleno de color. Notaba las palpitaciones de su corazón en la punta de los dedos. Y tras unos largos segundos de asimilar que, esa chica, la que se sienta detrás de suyo en clase, había conseguido ver atreves de la coraza que forjó con los años, sonrió, como hacía años, una sonrisa de verdad.  
\- No hace falta que hagas nada, simplemente con tu existencia le haces feliz. – Marinette le miró confusa, sin saber cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. – Intuición gatuna, créeme princesa.  
Marinette sonrió tímida, a pesar de seguir algo confusa, mientras su héroe le revolvía suavemente el pelo. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico le beso la mejilla y salto rápido de tejado en tejado, despidiéndose sólo con una sonrisa.  
Esa noche, Adrien se dio cuenta de que Marinette también era más de lo que aparentaba ser. Y nació dentro de él la necesidad de que, poco a poco, la chica se ganará su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> No ha quedado como quería, pero me gusta. Espero que a vosotros también.


End file.
